


Irony

by Jory0994



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: this is pure and utter crack.





	Irony

His footsteps echoed in the darkness as he walked down a wet sewer laced with pipes.

As he walked he came to a large cavern with a giant bars stretching up into the blackness where the ceiling should be coming to a stop he smirked as a glowing red eye lazily opened.

"Why are you in that form brat you haven't worn that hideous monstrosity of orange in centuries why start now?"

"Good to see you to kyuu-chan and any way its nostalgic I wore it when I died the first time so I might as well where it this time too."

"Oh are we dying again? This is the what hundredth or so. And let me gees you died saving some impoverish people from oppression against all odds right?"

The Kyuubi sighed like this was a frequent occurrence. (it was).

Naruto smiled his foxy grin "actually I went the opposite route this time."

"what?" he/it replied with a confused blink.

"Oh you know act obsessed with power or a higher purpose, gather an army of obsessively loyal followers in secret, then instead of subtlety eliminating the enemy and leaving out innocent bystanders, go out of my way to provoke them especially the ones with the potential to kill me. Melodramatically leave clues to my plans and sufficient opportunities to thwart them. Some of my minions defect to the hero. And finally to top it all of stage the final battle after pissing of hero enough to actually kill. You know the usual bad guy stupidity."

The Kyuubi was silent for a few moments then responded "So basically you did the exact opposite of every thing on the evil overlord list? And switched sides in the eternal Good vs. Evil battle? Can you do that?

"If I can become what is basically a god by accident and reincarnate my self with or with out memories whenever I want then yes, yes I can.

"After millennia of being the Hero you go and become a villain? Why?"

Sheepishly "I was bored? And I was a supper villain going for godhood and all. It was disturbingly easy and rather fun. I think I had Itachi working for me as my most loyal. And I came really close to winning even after all that."

"That is really ironic you know. So who where you and who was your foil?"

Ah I was Aizen Souske and my enemy was called Ichigo Kurosaki…."


End file.
